1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memory-based card matching games, and more particularly to such a game where players may employ the aid of mnemonic coding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the past to play a memory-based card matching game commonly known as concentration. In concentration, a series of cards are provided with indicia located on one side thereof. Two cards (or at least an even number of cards) have matching indicia. The cards are placed in a playing area face down. Players take turns selecting two cards and turning them face up. If the indicia on the cards match, the player keeps the matching pair. If the indicia you do not match, the cards are turned face down again, and the next player selects two cards attempting to find matching indicia. The object of the game is to collect as many pairs of matching cards as possible. This is accomplished by using one's memory to track the location of previously exposed cards.
Concentration is a very simple game. However, it is the game's simplicity that causes players to lose interest in it over a relatively short period of time. New twists need to be added to make the game play a more exciting, competitive, and mentally challenging, and retain players' interest for a longer period of time. The other problem of concentration, is that little or no strategy is involved.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a memory-based card matching game with novel game playing differences.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a game with strategic elements.